And Then He Smiled
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: Luke and Lorelai spend time together in a different setting. Lorelai is happy, and she sets her sights on Luke. Pre-hookup. Complete.


Disclaimer: I'm still not the owner of anything.

Hello readers! I had to get something posted before the end of the month. I wasn't feeling the one story per month thing I had going, so I squeezed one in at the last minute. This is just a quick LL fix, under 10thou words. So not like me, I know. Two other fic ideas have been driving me crazy but I have to figure out the best way to write them.

Story here's rated Kplus. It's complete. It takes place right at the end of Season 4. The test run has happened, but Luke and Lorelai's kiss and everything surrounding it, didn't. Enjoy!!

**And Then He Smiled**

Lorelai and Sookie had finally reached the end. Which led straight into a fabulous beginning.

The inn--the Dragonfly inn--was fully constructed. Ahead of schedule, at that. And what a feat it was. Marvelous, spectacular, and about a hundred other exciting adjectives. They'd had a test run, and it had gone very well. All of the townies had a good time, and the kinks that were discovered could barely even qualify.

That was the initial moment when they knew, without doubt, that they were going to be successful. This...their mutual dream...was going to thrive.

Celebration was in order.

Sookie and Lorelai got dressed to the nines and proceeded to paint the town of Woodsbury.

They hit a random club but found it to be lacking. So, they hit another. Then another. They'd become unintentional club hoppers. Just in search of a scene that would match their vigor. The third spot was really nice. The DJ mixed the music wonderfully, intertwining old favorites with new hits.

And this is where Sookie and Lorelai got comfortable. Neither of them was in the mood to hold up the wall, so the dance floor got plenty of their time. Lots of people were out looking for the same excitement. Attractive men and women decorated every inch of each locale.

Sookie was married, of course. She declined dances politely, as the desire just wasn't present. She'd taken a night off from the husband and kid but they remained with her. Men were not her objective. Margaritaville is where she took a detour. But she wasn't a heavy drinker. She sipped her way through. Kept her focus but did the village proud.

She and Lorelai danced together, moved through the crowd and danced some more.

Lorelai was feeling it. Had _been _feeling it. She danced with a few guys, but Sookie was her favorite dance partner as she'd swirl around and giggle her way back over to her. They were just two girls out on the town.

For one hour straight, they grooved.

They danced so hard that Lorelai felt hydration wearing. She went to the bar where one of her admirers blessed her with a pricey drink. Different than what those around her drank. She was always standing out. She thanked him and gave him a cheek kiss. He was way too cute for words but couldn't have been more than 25. There wasn't enough of a club high in the world that would make her overlook that and give him anything further in gratitude.

When Lorelai made her way back over to Sookie, she leaned close and asked if they could step outside. Sookie agreed, and they made their way to the door. The night air hit their damp skin, cooling them immediately as they walked past the line still full of people.

"God, I feel amazing," Lorelai said as she smiled in Sookie's direction.

"I know. Me too," she said excitedly. "I haven't partied like this since my days in the CIA," she mentioned.

Lorelai laughed. "Well, I haven't partied like this since I was about fourteen, as sad as that is." Lorelai had had no idea that her wild adolescence would be the peak of her party life. Rory came shortly after, and all of that had to be sacrificed. So, it was. And she hadn't looked back since.

"Dragonfly inn, here we come!" Sookie whooped.

Lorelai shut her eyes as her lips spread wide. "I still can't believe it, Sookie. After so many years--"

"So many tears..."

"_Sooo _much money..."

"And so many sleepless nights," Sookie added shaking her head exhaustedly.

"We're finally here, babe," Lorelai ended. She tossed an arm over Sookie's shoulder, leaning her head against hers as they continued to walk.

Sookie clasped her hand around Lorelai's. "Three more days until opening! I wonder who's going to come inside first. I wonder what they're going to look like, what they're going to wear. Ooh, maybe we should have a camera ready. We can take a picture of them and stick it on the wall like some people do their first dollar made. We can frame it and everything. What do you think?"

Lorelai smiled. "I think that's a great drunken idea, Sook."

Sookie laughed. "Hey, I'm not drunk! You know I can't get drunk tonight. Responsibilities, you know..."

"Well, in that case, I think that's a very...I think that's an...idea, then."

"No adjective?"

"Not one I'd ever want to give to my best gal pal."

Sookie laughed. "Okay, no pictures. I thought for sure I could convince you since you're on such a high tonight."

"Natural, of course."

"Oh, of _course_," Sookie agreed.

"I'm always on top of my game, Hon."

Lorelai brought her arm down and stuck her hands in her pockets, wobbling on slightly.

"You okay there?" Sookie asked, grabbing a light hold on her arm.

"I'm peaches."

"You mean peachy."

She shrugged. "Peach-esque. Something in the family."

Sookie turned her attention from her as she looked ahead of them. Her eyes squinted. "Hey Lorelai?"

"Hm," Lorelai answered as she tossed her head back and looked at the sky peaceably.

Sookie tapped her arm, directing her attention ahead. "Doesn't that look like--"

Lorelai smiled. "Luke!" she yelled.

The man looked up from the distance, and Sookie smiled. "Guess it is," she stated to self.

Lorelai took hold of Sookie's hand, pulling her along. "Wonder what he's doing all the way out here," she said as they walked toward him. Luke looked to make sure traffic was clear before he made his way across the street to meet them.

Letting go of Sookie's hand, Lorelai playfully skipped the rest of the way. Luke's hands went to steady her once she made it to him and almost toppled in the next second.

He looked to her worriedly before regarding Sookie. "Is she drunk?" he asked.

Sookie smiled.

"No, she is _not _drunk," Lorelai answered. "But she is standing right here so if you'd be so kind as to direct all forthcoming statements and/or questions to her, that'd be _awesome_."

Luke studied her for a moment. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Why?"

"Just a question."

"I'm good," she said with a knowing smile.

He twisted his lips. "How much?"

"One or two."

"One or two what?"

Lorelai never took her eyes away from him as she smiled wider. She walked closer. "Dragonfly's opening in a few days," she said excitedly.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I know." His eyes moved between Lorelai and Sookie. "You guys celebrating?"

"We're celebrating," Lorelai confirmed simply.

"We're just out having a good time as you can see," Sookie said. Lorelai smiled at her briefly before her eyes went back to Luke.

"What are you doing out here?" she finally asked.

He turned and pointed back up the street. "Getting something to eat."

Lorelai cocked her head. "No place to eat in Stars Hollow?"

"Not anyplace that I'd want to eat, no."

She looked around him, still with a smile. "So, where are you headed now?"

"Home."

"Or...?"

His eyes shifted. "Home."

She laughed. "We're just out here getting some air, huh Sookie?" Sookie nodded. "So, when we go back in, you can come back inside with us."

Luke jutted his chin out toward the nightclub in the background. "In there?"

"Affirmative."

"That's really okay. I don't do clubs."

"Because it's not a hot blonde?"

"What?"

Again, she laughed. "No, wait, you like red heads. Sorry."

Luke regarded her through narrowed eyes. "Sookie," he said, turning eyes to her, "get her home. I think she's had enough."

Lorelai's eyes had dropped to his clothes. "Are you sure you're just getting something to eat? You're awfully formal tonight."

"I agree," said Sookie grinning. She winked at his glare.

Luke sighed. "Are you guys going to be okay getting back? You okay to drive?" he asked Sookie.

Lorelai leaned over to Sookie and whispered in her ear, then stood back up, smiling widely at Luke. Luke's eyes moved to Sookie suspiciously. "Uh...no...apparently," Sookie giggled out. Lorelai followed her in laughter.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Sookie."

"Luke," she said copying him.

He gave Lorelai a hard look, which proved futile. She wasn't taking anything from it. "What are you going to do now, Luke? Apparently, we need assistance getting home, and...looks like you have to make sure we get there safely. It's only proper," said Lorelai.

He sighed. "Okay, fine. My truck's back this way," he said pointing.

Lorelai shook her head rapidly. "Nope, sorry, buddy. We're not ready to head home just yet. We're still in the middle of our celebratory partying."

"What does that mean?"

Sookie shrugged. "Guess that means that our twosome is now a threesome."

"Ha! So dirty," Lorelai remarked.

"Um, I don't think so," Luke said solemnly. "I'm not going into a nightclub. Sorry to burst you guys' bubble. Let's go."

"Luke, we're not ready to go. Just come inside and have a couple of drinks. I promise it'll be fun," Lorelai pleaded calmly.

"Look, I have to open the diner tomorrow, number one. Number two, I'm doing you two a favor right now. This isn't even necessary. I know Sookie is fine to drive. You guys can't be crazy enough to both get wasted and drive home."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

Lorelai nodded. "Are you willing to chance it?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Luke looked at her for a long moment. One that had her chuckling seconds into it. Again, he sighed. Looked at Sookie who was standing there innocently. "I'm really not in the mood for this. Are you or are you not okay to drive?"

Sookie smiled softly, walked a little closer. "It looks to me like somebody wants you to stay. Why are you still asking questions?"

He frowned at her. What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Sookie," he said again with impatience.

Sookie rolled her eyes and turned back toward the club. "Come on, guys. I'm going back inside," she said over her shoulder.

Lorelai turned and watched her walk away. She laughed and turned back. "I guess her mind is made up. You in?"

Luke released a heavy breath. He dropped his keys into his jacket pocket. "Looks like I don't have a choice," he mumbled with frustration as he came to stand next to her. He'd said it under his breath, but still, Lorelai had heard him.

Her eyes fell briefly. "Luke, we're just really excited about the inn, ya know. And we just want to--it's nice to share it with somebody else."

He nodded dismissively as his hand went to rest in the small of her back. He figured she could use the extra support. "Gotcha," he said.

"I really am glad we ran into you."

"Yeah thanks," he said quickly to Lorelai. He nodded at the doorman when they made it there. "What's the cover?" Luke asked. The man recognized Lorelai from earlier, and his eyes went back to Luke, as she was his ticket past all of the wannabes.

"Twenty."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Great," he mumbled as he pulled out his wallet. He handed over the money and got his hand stamped. Pulling it up to his face, he looked at the mark. "Goody. I was hoping for some kind of memorabilia," he said with a head shake.

Lorelai reached behind her and took his hand in hers. "We're going to have fun. Trust me, okay?" she yelled over the noise. He nodded compliantly.

The music was offensively loud. Luke grimaced at the scene. It had been quite a while since he felt _this _out of place. Lorelai walked ahead of him, her hand linked with his. She moved through the crowd like it was something she did everyday. Like this was _her _nightclub--the source of her bread and butter. Outside, she floundered, but inside, with the music, she had a flow. A swagger. An extremely sexy...swagger that Luke couldn't help but notice. She felt the music. Her body responded to the music even with a simple stroll.

Luke looked away and back to the scene around them. He rubbed against people, past people, through people. There were way too many damn people.

He and Lorelai would have gotten separated had it not been for the way she held his hand in hers.

"Hey, baby, dance with me?" The guy began to close in on Lorelai before she had a chance to answer. Luke's brow wrinkled at the way the guy led with his crotch and started trying to grind up on an unsuspecting Lorelai.

Was this supposed to be acceptable?

Lorelai kindly pushed him away just as Luke made it up behind her. She smiled and tilted her head toward Luke. The guy nodded and apologized to her before moving on to the next in line.

Luke appeared annoyed.

"Try to stay close, okay," Lorelai said over her shoulder. Luke rolled his eyes. He'd already been here about two minutes too long and he was more than ready to go. As Lorelai yelled the words, she reached back and took his other hand in hers as well. Hitting a less populated spot on the dance floor made it easier for her to pull him to her further. Had he not pre-empted the move, he would have walked flush against her. He stopped just short and placed his hands on her sides to keep from wrapping them around her waist, which it seemed she was encouraging him to do.

It was definitely time to go.

He walked close, trying not to crowd her heels as she moved in front of him.

"Luke, do you see Sookie?" she asked him over her shoulder. She looked through the crowd to make sure her friend was okay. Luke pointed ahead of them as he spotted her.

She was standing in a group of women, all with wallet-sized photos being passed around. Lorelai laughed and whispered to Luke what was going on. Leave it to Sookie to go in a nightclub and find a circle of proud mothers and wives to surround herself with.

"I think I've been replaced!" she said loudly to him.

He shook his head as he watched Sookie laugh gleefully with one of the women. "That could never happen," he reassured.

He lightly squeezed her sides with his words. Lorelai smiled and turned toward the bar which they had made it to. "You want a beer?" she asked.

He nodded over her head. "Yeah, I'll get it," he said as he leaned around her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Lorelai was asked by one of the men at the bar.

She laughed. "No thanks. But _thanks_," she stressed. Luke's jaw clenched as he waited on the bartender. He avoided looking at the guy who clearly had seen him standing there.

The guy held his beer out as he pointed to Luke. "What about him? If I buy him a beer, will that score me some points with you?"

Luke looked at the guy. Wondered if he was suicidal. That had to have been it.

He was already annoyed. Didn't care to be there--or anywhere near there for that matter. Now, he was being completely disrespected on top of that. _Lorelai _was being disrespected. Whether she saw it or not, this was not how a man--_a real man_--pursued a woman. She deserved better than this.

Lorelai felt him tense behind her.

The guy was a dick. She knew this, but she was able to ignore him. She wanted Luke to do the same. Normal guys went to nightclubs all the time and became dicks. Even if just for the evening. It bothered her none.

She started to move. Allowed the new melody to work its way through her body. Her eyes remained on the guy. Suddenly, she turned toward Luke, putting the man's face in her past. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Luke looked at her wide-eyed, not sure if she was serious. Finding that she was, he scoffed. "Uh, no, I'm good. Thanks."

"Come on, Luke. It's easy. Just follow my lead," she said putting her hands on his sides and moving her hips slowly.

"Lorelai," he said moving her hands away. "I don't feel like dancing."

"Are you sure?"

Luke finally got the barkeep's attention and ordered a beer. "I'm sure," he finally answered as he laid a ten on the counter.

Lorelai stopped moving and regarded him for a moment. She smiled. "You're going to have fun tonight if it kills me, Luke."

"Are those your lasting words?" he asked casually as he turned his back to the counter.

She shrugged. "Maybe so."

She turned and looked at the wild couples on the dance floor shaking it all over the place. Turning back, she walked closer to Luke so that he could hear her. "So, where were you coming from tonight?" she asked.

Luke took a sip of beer. "What do you mean? I told you."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, you told me dinner, but you're dressy. So, that makes me believe that maybe it was a little more than that."

He shrugged a shoulder. "Well, it wasn't."

"Really?" she asked looking at him thoughtfully.

"What difference does it make if it was?"

"None. I just want the skinny."

He shook his head. "Well, you have it. The full skinny."

"So you weren't on a date?" she asked boldly.

"A what?"

"A date," she said with a wide smile. "With a lady."

He rolled his eyes. "This is becoming a little intrusive."

"It's just a question."

"An intrusive question."

"That you're expertly avoiding," she said with a cool wink.

He sighed. "I had a bank meeting earlier today. Afterwards, I stopped by a restaurant I've been going to since my parents were alive. Had I had time change, I would have." Lorelai nodded understandingly. He took another sip and looked around at the crazy scene. With a shake of his head, he looked back at her. "Had I done that, maybe I wouldn't have made the dress code in this place and I wouldn't be in this mess."

She leaned into him. "Well, I for one, am glad you made the dress code and are in this mess."

"Well, it's not like you need me to have a good time. Go and enjoy yourself. I'll be over here," he said, settling himself more.

Lorelai laughed for a moment. "I can't do that," she said. Luke lifted his eyebrows questioningly. She rolled her eyes and leaned into him once again. "Good enough isn't good enough anymore now that you're here."

He allowed her words to play out in his head for a moment before he pulled away with an eye roll. "Never thought I'd say this, but I wish they had coffee in here for you to drink."

She laughed. "I'm not drunk. And I'm not coming on to you, if that's what you're thinking, Luke" she said. "I'm just saying I'd rather spend my time with you than a bunch of classless lowlifes who are just out looking for the next lay." She pulled away and looked into his face for a reaction. She saw none. She grasped his shoulders and pulled him back. "You know, if only I could get you to smile, I'd feel like I've accomplished something."

"And then we could leave?"

She chuckled. "Absolutely."

She pulled away again and saw him with a wide, painted grin. She laughed and neared his ear again. "Sorry, doesn't count. It's a great start, though."

Luke shook his head and leaned against the counter once more, bringing his bottle to his lips. Lorelai looked up at him for seconds before she turned back to the crowd of people.

She checked on Sookie again to find her laughing even harder with the same ladies. The music only seemed to interfere with whatever conversation they were having. Lorelai chuckled to herself as she took in the rest of the club scene. She moved gingerly. Her distance from Luke was not great. But apparently, it appeared so as another guy came to stand in front of her, initiating a slow grind to the fast song.

Lorelai tried her best not to look at the guy like he was insane. She was hardly expecting someone to appear at her side.

She moved away. Stepped back until she felt Luke behind her. She turned and looked into his face to make sure it was in fact him and not another body she had unintentionally fallen into. But it was Luke, alright. Her body told her this before her eyes confirmed it.

She turned and watched as her uninvited dance partner slithered away without any hard feelings.

Her attention, then, went back to Luke. She spoke to him over her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just don't want--"

"Yeah, it's okay," he said in understanding.

He could definitely understand. He, for one, was getting slightly tired of watching all of the tactless men in there try to dry hump a complete stranger. His instinct had been to pull her away from the guy. But he figured that was unfounded, and it was no where near his place to do such a thing, so he played it cool.

Lorelai smiled as she held her position against him. "So, this is okay?"

He took another swig of his beer. "It's fine," he said with nonchalance.

She wasn't pressed into him in an intimate way, but she was leaning into him in a way that most certainly was new. It just prevented any further confusion. She appeared to be _with _somebody.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" she asked.

Luke tried to maintain his indifference. "No, why?"

She smiled and turned to face him. They held the same closeness. It was just face to face as Lorelai extended herself to speak into his ear. "You just seem a little stiff." She pulled away and looked into his face. She chuckled as her words replayed in her head. Leaning back in, she said, "I don't mean that in a dirty way. I just wish you'd loosen your body a little more. Just feel the music," she said simply.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm feeling it as much as I'm going to feel it," he said annoyed. Again, he rolled his eyes. "You can go dance with somebody else. I really don't mind."

She followed him in that eye roll. "Well, I do mind."

He shrugged. Looked like they had a small problem, then.

Lorelai extended herself again to speak, her body pressing into him fully as a few people went squeezing past. "Luke, follow my lead, okay?" She started to turn but stopped and spoke again. "And I know you have a very admirable conscience. So, just remember that I'm okay. I'm not a walking, talking bottle of Tequila here. Just in case that'll help you to loosen up some."

"I doubt that," he mumbled under his breath regarding her state. The next part was said clearly. "And I told you I didn't want to dance."

Lorelai smiled. "We don't have to dance." She turned her back to him once again. "Just feel the music."

He set his bottle down, leaning his mouth close to her ear. "How is that not dancing? What are you talking about?"

Again, she smiled. Still faced the dance floor. Luke sighed and placed both his hands on the edge of the countertop as he looked between them uncomfortably. She began to sway softly to the beat. Luke's eyes squeezed shut. She wasn't directly against him, and still he found that his breathing was trying to shut down.

"Lorelai?" he called.

"Hm?" she answered distracted, much too low for him to hear over the bass. She started to chuckle. Pointed a finger in front of them. "Hey look at that guy!"

The guy that had grabbed her attention was in the middle of the floor. He was doing a very unique version of the classic twist. The lady he danced with had stopped dancing and was watching him in bewilderment.

Lorelai continued to laugh as she looked over her shoulder, into Luke's face. "You can't be that bad, can you?"

Luke frowned as he still looked at the guy. Nobody could be that bad.

"I never said I couldn't dance," he said, finally bringing his attention to Lorelai.

"Oh! So, you _can _dance," she gathered with astonishment. Luke rolled his eyes back to the floor. "I figured you could. You probably just don't want to do it with me, but that's okay. My feelings aren't bruised...that much. Who needs high self-esteem, right?"

"Jeez," he muttered. Lorelai was looking up at him so she saw his lips form the word. She smiled. Stepped away from him and turned toward the bar.

"I think I'm gonna get a drink. You want something?" she asked, knowing what his reaction would be.

"No, _I'm _okay," he answered plainly. He grasped her arm and pulled her away from the bar, over to him. "And so are you," he added. He found that he'd done it just in the nick of time. Yet _another _guy was about to approach her. Bunch of piranhas in a sea of flesh. Luke eyed the retreating guy for a moment before his attention went to Lorelai who was standing in front of him with an innocent expression. "I think you've had enough."

Lorelai took a small step to her right, leading Luke to step to his left, blocking her. She bit her lip softly as she stabilized her smile.

"You're _really _not going to let me have anything?" she asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I told you that you've had enough."

This was just too cute. "And...I suppose you think that's the end of the conversation."

"I don't _think _anything." He pointed over her shoulder. "Now, turn around and watch the man embarrass himself." Lorelai smiled. He picked up his beer and drank.

"You get to drink. Why can't I?"

Luke's brows lifted as he gulped the last of it from the bottle. "Look, Lorelai," he said pointing to the floor again. She didn't turn around. Just kept her eyes on him. "Look!" he said louder trying to distract her. She almost smiled. But held it together. He tossed his hands out. "See, you missed him doing the jig," he said, still trying to get her to turn around.

That's the moment when Lorelai lost the battle and grinned cheekily. She moved close to his ear. "You're a really horrible liar," she said.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I'm not lying when I say you're through for the night."

"But--" she tried to move again. He moved too. She did it again with the same reaction from him.

Once more had her huffing her way through this intendancy.

"Luke."

He shrugged. "No," he said simply.

Lorelai turned and leaned her back against his chest with a pout. She folded her arms. "You really suck sometimes, you know that?"

"I guess I do now," he said without care.

He shook his head over her. Her body lay against him limply. Pathetically.

"Lorelai."

"Oh, leave me alone, you control freak."

He sighed tiredly. Her entire weight was leaning on him, against his chest. "Jesus, Lorelai, you're in a nightclub for goodness sake. Act like it." She smiled. Made it disappear quickly. He grasped her waist and got her to stand up from him. She walked back and fell into him again. Closer. Less weight on him but much more touching. Her arms were still folded. She still pouted. Luke was still none the wiser.

"Do you know how old I am, Luke?"

"Too old to be acting like this," he said loud enough for her to hear. He was still focusing on her apparent temper tantrum.

"I'm old enough to be able to make my own drinking choices, buddy. I don't appreciate this one little bit."

He sighed loudly and moved his hands to her arms where he unfolded them for her. Gave her a hint of her dignity back. "Well, you'll get over it, I'm sure," he answered. He brought her arms to her sides.

She chuckled at the scene before her. Taking his hand in hers, she used both their hands to point to where the man was still on the floor dancing like he was actually...good. "This is really comical. Do you see this?" she asked looking over her shoulder into his face.

Luke watched him for a moment. Leaned toward her ear again. "Who does he remind you of?"

"A gangly you?"

"Besides that," he said ignoring her.

She looked back at the guy, a smile decorating her lips. After studying him and his moves for a moment, her body jerked in recognition. "Kirk." She looked back toward Luke. "Is that who you meant?"

Luke shook his head slowly. "Who else," he said knowingly.

"How nice is it to know that every town has a Kirk? It's kind of refreshing, wouldn't you say?"

He frowned at her. "Maybe if I had a gun to my head, I would," he answered.

"Admit it, Luke, your life would be incomplete without all of the unique characters that make up our town."

"Please."

Lorelai took his other hand in hers. Playfully swayed their linked hands to the rhythm of the song. The reason for the celebration paraded her mind all at once. "Can you believe we only have three days?"

"Til opening?" She nodded happily. Luke stayed near her ear. "Yeah, I can believe it. If I haven't said it, then Congratulations. This is a big accomplishment," he said simply. Lorelai looked to the floor as he spoke those words--his very understated contribution to any conversation.

"Yeah, it is," she finally agreed.

"I'm really proud of you," he added. At that moment it felt like she'd never heard that kind of support a day in her life. It carried just that much weight.

"Thanks, Luke."

He nodded. "And Sookie. I'm proud of both you guys. Remind me to tell her that, okay?"

She smiled. Nodded so he could see. Her eyes went back over to where Sookie had been holed up. She found her now grooving with her circle of new mom friends. She hoped that replacement remark was going to remain just a joke.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I'm just so happy," she said truthfully as she leaned her head back onto Luke's chest.

"You deserve it."

Lorelai's face still delighted. She closed her eyes. Allowed quiet to fall between them. The music was loud but she didn't allow that to disturb their little bubble. She continually swayed to the music. Smiled more ,as Luke had begun to get a feel of his own for the music. He had done that some time ago. Very subtle. She was sure it wasn't intentional, but he'd relaxed, and she knew that was all it took.

She allowed herself to feel this for a few minutes more, her arms gently rocking their still linked hands back and forth.

Then, she turned toward him.

"You ready to hit the dance floor with me?"

"You really want to dance that bad?" he asked.

"I do."

"Lots of other men in here would love--"

"I couldn't care less about the lots of other men, Luke." She pulled his hands. "No one in here knows you. Just let go." Beyonce's _Baby Boy _started and it seemed to liven up the crowd even more than they had been. "Come on," she pleaded with a hypnotizing smile.

He shook his head. "Maybe something slower," he said trying not to be pulled away from the bar.

She sighed and walked into him, bringing his hands around her back as she still held them. "This _is _slow," she said playfully through gritted teeth. She backed up again, pulling him harder. "Now, come on."

Luke was yanked quickly away from the bar. He gave her a hard look, and she grimaced and mouthed a 'sorry'.

He walked close to her, spoke into her ear. "You know that giving me whiplash isn't going to get you your way, right?"

"I know. I didn't mean to do that. My apologies," she said as that same smile reappeared. She had let go of his hands, had brought them to his sides, and was lightly pulling him toward her as she backed up on the floor.

Luke watched her, his jaw clenching in frustration. He still slowly followed her direction though. She smiled, looking into his eyes. His jaw clenched tighter.

"Luke?"

Lorelai could tell he was trying his best to maintain this facade. "What?" he answered gruffly just as she stopped walking.

She got on her toes and put her mouth right at his ear. "If I told you you had a great body, would you hold it against me?" She pulled away laughing. She laughed harder when she saw him roll his eyes significantly at that large chunk of bullshit she was trying to hit him with.

"Definitely no more alcohol for you."

Again, she chuckled. "I'm not drunk." She brought her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, well, either way."

He looked down uncomfortably before placing his hands on her sides. After moving side to side for a few seconds, he leaned close to her. "You know, this song isn't that slow," he said.

"What's your point?"

He shrugged with nonchalance. "Just saying."

She smiled, looked down between them. Luke was actually moving. Adding rhythm and feel to their close gyration. She brought her lips in, studying the way he moved. Her eyes went back to his face, and they stared in silence for way too long.

"You have a really sexy rhythm," Lorelai commented.

"Excuse me?"

"It's kind of like making love to the beat. You get that."

"Again, I ask..."

"Can't take a compliment?"

"I take it fine. That seemed a little misplaced."

Lorelai smiled. "Having fun yet?"

"It's okay."

"Just okay?"

He rolled his eyes, then let them fall to where they moved. "It's not sucking."

"Would it kill you to just say you're having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Try it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

"Not even for _me_?" she asked hurt.

"No."

"Well, so much for feeling like I mattered."

He shrugged. "Yeah, so much for it."

Lorelai's mouth fell open. Luke smiled faintly.

She sighed and locked her arms more around his neck. "Close but no cigar."

"What?"

"I almost got one. You almost smiled just then."

"What, are you keeping score?"

She scoffed. "It wouldn't be a hard score to keep since you haven't done it all night."

"Yes, I have."

"No," she said without hesitation, "you haven't. This whole night, not one smile. It's not like you do it a lot anyway, but still."

"You're exaggerating."

"I wish I was, Luke."

"Your memory is blurred. Happens when your insides are polluted."

The song hadn't ended. They continued to dance as they conversed.

"I guess if you tell yourself I'm drunk, it'll give this reason. It'll make this okay, huh?"

"Make what okay?"

"My apparent gravitation toward you."

He shook his head dismissively. "There is no gravitation, Lorelai."

"Really?"

He paused, looked down at her pelvic grind. "Yeah," he barely answered.

She smiled widely. "You're right. This is just us. Normal us."

"Exactly."

Luke's eyes lowered. Her fingers touched his neck, and he looked up. Lorelai smiled. Her touch alternated between his neck and his hair.

"You know what I love about alcohol?"

He rolled his eyes, saying again what was on repeat in his head. "It gets you drunk?"

Her fingers brushed through his hair as she seemed to latch herself onto him more. "For the tenth time tonight, Luke, I am not smashed." He nodded undecidedly.

"Whatever."

"Without it, inhibitions are there. In the mind, in the body, in the speech. They're there. They're so there. They're just …extremely…"

"There?"

She laughed. "See, you know what I mean."

"It was hell breaking into your sophisticated speak, though."

She laughed. "But with it…" She shook her head lightly as she looked up at him. "You just let go," she finished softly.

He lifted his brows. "Lots and lots of coffee."

She continued to watch him as her lips curled more. "Alcohol gives courage. It's inspiring."

"Yep. Drunken courage. Courage that's looked back on with regret after you sober up."

"Stop lecturing."

"I'm not."

She shook her head. "I'm not drunk, Luke."

"Okay," he answered flippantly.

The song had switched. They still moved to the same beat. One created between them.

"So…Luke."

"So…Lorelai."

Another smile. "It doesn't seem that you're really new at this. What's the back story?"

"No back story. Guess I'm a natural."

"I don't accept that. I want tales of school dances, classes with exotic looking teachers, maybe a worn out Grease tape."

"I have none of that. Sorry."

"Of course you do. You went to Stars Hollow High, where I'm sure you were the hottest guy in the school. Don't be bashful." He rolled his eyes. "I can see it now. Eight o'clock in the gym, the party is in full swing. All of a sudden, the doors fly open, the music stops and through tons and tons of smoke appears…Butch."

She'd moved closer to be heard over the music. Luke showed annoyance but was watching her lips as she spoke so he'd read what he wasn't able to hear.

"Girls would be screaming and passing out like they were at a Michael Jackson concert, and you'd walk past all of them to the middle of the floor." She smiled widely. "The music would commence. You'd do a few round-abouts, a couple of pas de bourrées and then go into a straight legged split before you'd stand up and disappear back out of the door with a soulful strut."

Their movement on the floor had slowed dramatically. Luke stared at Lorelai amusedly for a few seconds before he rolled his eyes away, a slow grin making its way past his lips as he tried his best to fight it.

He felt Lorelai jump against him. "Ha! You smiled! You so just smiled!"

His smile, in its entirety, sat there as he lowered his eyes. "Well, it's not that big a--"

His speech halted as he felt Lorelai press a kiss to the side of his mouth. He looked at her instantly. And she had frozen in place, her mouth open like she was choking on an explanation.

Their eyes were locked.

Then her gaze shifted. Went to the side in thought. "Uuuh…probably shouldn't have done that." The words were said low, barely on a breath. Her eyes went back to Luke.

He was looking at her in controlled shock, lips barely parted. His eyes rested on hers. Of course he hadn't heard her words. Seconds ticked away before he finally asked, "What?" Lorelai saw his lips form the word. Neither of their volumes tried to compete with the sound system.

Lorelai moved in. Spoke louder. Kept all words in place. "I said I probably shouldn't have done that," she said into his ear.

Her hands had come to rest on his arms. He still held her waist. Hadn't moved his hands an inch. He pulled back and looked into her face. "Okay," he said simply with a nod.

She stared up at him. Briefly acknowledged the way he held her as her elbows grazed his forearms.

"Okay...?" she repeated.

He took a small breath and nodded again.

"Do you want to keep going?" asked Lorelai.

His eyes widened. "With what?"

She smiled. "With dancing, Luke." She wrapped her arms back around his neck in the next second. Her fingers went back to his hair. Her eyes stayed on his.

His hands loosened around her waist, went _so_ slow across her lower back as he leaned in with, "Guess so."

Lorelai's eyes closed and opened back. His breath, that tickle...had made its way to her ear. Her nails descended onto his neck. Lightly trekked across smooth skin. She saw his breathing halt, and his eyelids dipped as her touches went behind his ear.

She smiled. "Guess I found your spot."

Luke leaned in, his eyes still on hers. "What?" He hadn't bothered moving around to her ear. He'd simply brought his face closer. Much closer.

Lorelai's arms tightened around his neck. Her lips went to his. No cheek kissing, no side of the mouth kissing. Her lips pressed directly on his. Her hand rubbed the back of his hair as she pulled away. She moved her mouth to his ear. "I can apologize again if you want me to."

He brought his face back to hers. "Not necessary," he breathed out before his lips sought hers.

He kissed her hurriedly, anxious for another connection. As he held her to him, his hold loosened. He realized she wasn't going anywhere. The intensity melted away. There followed a soft, lingering peck. Which led to another. Moans, then several more.

Lorelai splayed a hand lightly on the back of head as he initiated the deep kiss.

Right in the middle of the nightclub.

At first it was kept subtle, these kisses--_this kiss_. Pleasurable moans were drowned out by the DJ's sound art. They seemed to never separate. Even when angling, switching sides, a sideview of a tongue--somebody's tongue--could be seen.

And off they'd go.

They moved so passionately slow that it seemed they'd had some sort of understanding, an agreement between them. To savor this--to snap every bit of it with a memory cam.

They were being watched. Strangers peered and tossed glances. It appeared that somebody, two strangers, had hooked up in the club, and it was an appealing sight to most. It gave hope to others that it could happen for them too.

A group of women talking family life in a nightclub had taken notice as well. One pointed the couple out, and it got a couple chuckles. Then they went back to their conversation. All of them except one.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Sookie emerged from the club.

Following her were two other Woodsbury visitors.

"Well, what an eventful night that was." Sookie had decided to grab two more drinks before leaving. One of them was a shot that turned her night of mild drinking completely around. She giggled maniacly as she teased Luke and Lorelai with her statement.

Lorelai steadied Sookie who looked about ready to do a face dive into the dirt. In doing that, she stumbled as well.

Luke shook his head.

What the hell was he thinking? His conscience would never allow him to live this one down. He'd made out with Lorelai. She'd kissed him, and he had reacted. Reacted for a very long time. Reacted until the cows came home.

And now he was receiving a well-deserved slap in the face as he watched her intoxication, once again, spill out into her walking.

He walked with them. Followed them to the parking lot.

"Hey...Lorelai, can we talk?"

Lorelai had moved to hold Sookie completely as Sookie sung jovially to the imaginary Bee Gees. "Hold on, Luke," she said trying to support Sookie while keeping her own body stable.

Luke moved to replace Lorelai. "I've got her," he said. Lorelai seemed more steady. Not a lot, but more. Sookie, who he didn't know was such a lightweight in drinking, needed the assistance.

"Thanks," Lorelai said stepping away.

"Yeah," he answered, his thoughts distracting him. He didn't realize until they made it to Sookie's SUV that they were headed to the wrong car. Lorelai moved around him to open the passenger door. "Hey, my truck's parked a few blocks away. Do you think she can make it?" he asked looking at Sookie's smiling face.

Lorelai pointed inside the truck, and Luke helped Sookie inside before Lorelai closed the door. She sighed tiredly and smiled. "No, we'll be okay."

Luke looked at Sookie through the glass. "What do you mean you'll 'be okay'?" he asked frowning. "You can't drive home like that."

Lorelai looked down at her clothes. "What's wrong with me? I know there's not a real life fashion police, Luke, but even if there was, I don't think this outfit would offend too much," she answered, looking back at him.

"I'm not about your clothes. I'm talking about you, Lorelai. You're drunk."

"No, I'm not."

He shook his head and dropped his eyes. "Yes, you are." He clenched his jaw. "You have impaired judgment...which means that those of us with...non-impaired judgment should be here to look out for you...not take advantage of it." He rolled his eyes at himself.

Lorelai chuckled. "Luke, I know that you don't trust me when it comes to coffee. If I tell you I've had none, you know to add eight to that. But I thought that when it came down to it, my word would carry some weight, you know." She shifted on her feet as they stood in place. Suddenly, she growled in frustration. "Jeez, these shoes are killing my feet!" she exclaimed before bringing each foot up and snatching her heels off. "Feels like someone is doing acupunture with rusty nails."

Sookie tapped on the glass. "I have to pee really bad," she said through the glass. "_Reeeeeeeally_ bad. But take your time," she finished sarcastically.

Lorelai smiled at Luke. "Looks like I have to go," she said turning to leave. "I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

Luke grabbed her arm lightly. "Hey, Lorelai, I'm serious. You can't drive. You may not think you're drunk, but you're not exactly in good driving shape. You can barely walk here."

She sighed. "Luke, the walking problem..." She held up the shoes, "...has been solved. Never break in heels at a club. Little future advice for you. And fyi..." She winked. "If I was drunk, it'd be quite a mystery as to why because I haven't had any alcohol. Not one drink all night."

His hand fell away slowly as his eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I'm completely sober. I was the chosen one tonight. All fun had to come without alcohol. And I gotta tell you, I had my doubts at first. Thought it was going to be a depressing evening," she said jokingly.

"Wh--b-but you said that Sookie was the...des--uh, designated driver..."

"No, _you_ _assumed_ that Sookie was the designated driver."

"But--you said you drank one...or two--"

"They were virgin, Luke. Again, that was you taking the word 'assume' and doing that special thing people like to do with it."

His mouth opened and closed. "But--"

"Look, why don't you put together those puzzle pieces a little later, okay? I have to get Ms. Party Animal home before I'm forced to roll up a newspaper and smack her over the head with it." She laughed.

Luke's eyes had fallen as he stood thinking. "Not one drink?" he asked with disbelief.

"Disappointed?"

His eyes remained low in complete distraction. "No...I'm...the complete opposite."

"Good." She walked closer, touching his face. He raised his attention to her. "I had a lot of fun tonight," she whispered with a coy smile. "Did you?"

He shook his head with an immeasurable amount of relief. "Yeah...I did. And it just got a whole lot better."

"I'm glad." She moved in and Luke wrapped her waist as he kissed her, taking it deep in an instant.

"_Hello_, Lovebirds, accident in truck in T minus 5, 4..."

They separated slowly.

"Gotta go," said Lorelai.

"Okay." He smiled.

Lorelai looked at him for a moment. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

She paused. "Smile more. It looks good on you."

His lips spread more without warning. "Thanks," he said, trying to appear unaffected. He failed miserably, giving her exactly what she wanted.

Lorelai backed toward the driver side of the truck. "You're easy."

He shrugged. "Well, you were going to find out soon enough."

She laughed. "I figured as much." She lifted her brows at him sexily. "And I'm looking forward to it," she replied.

He blushed heavily. "Bye Lorelai."

She blew him a kiss. "Get home and get by the phone, Mister," she instructed playfully. "I intend to stay up all night playing the 'who should hang up first' game," she ended before climbing in the truck.

Luke rolled his eyes, nodded like he was annoyed knowing he'd probably break highway laws rushing home.

He stood there as Lorelai pulled out of the parking lot. She honked the horn and he waved. Watched silently as the truck disappeared.

He'd soon find that smiles came a lot easier. He'd find that with every gruff moment came a nagging feeling of happiness. Luke turned and walked to his truck on a step that was light; he welcomed the contentment he felt. And he smiled.

He had joy. And it felt lasting. He had Lorelai Gilmore. And it felt real.

Now, Luke Danes had a reason to smile.

**-The End-**

**Hope everybody's staying good, staying healthy. Love you guys. **

**Peace...for now.**


End file.
